kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta von Marzipan
Henrietta von Marzipan is Numbuh 5's personal arch-rival in candy hunting. Five years ago, due to a curse in Guatemala, she was transformed into a boy, and was called Heinrich von Marzipan. History In the Show Heinrich first appeared in Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S., where he opens the hidden tomb of "King Two Tons-of-Candy" with a Blurpleberry Jewel stolen from Numbuh 5, and upon doing so turns into a giant candy monster. Due to him not sharing any of the candy, however, it tastes like asparagus to him, and he tries to destroy Abigail for "sabotaging" his candy. He is returned to normal when Numbuh Five reclaims the candy jewel. In Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T., Heinrich finds a volcano containing chocolate lava that turns anything that touches it to chocolate in the jungle within the jungle gym at Gallagher Elementary School and steals the first grade's pet rabbit, intending to turn it into a real chocolate bunny. Heinrich is thwarted by Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2, as well as by a girl named Jessica, and ends up falling into the crater of the volcano to his apparent death. At the end of the episode, however, he is seen emerging from the volcano as a chocolate monster. He returns in Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E., which directly continues this storyline, to enact his revenge on Numbuh 5. He explains that after being turned to chocolate, everything he touched was turned into chocolate as well, which initially worked out well for him. After a time, however, Heinrich grew tired of chocolate and began craving a cheeseburger. When he tried to eat one, it turned into chocolate, and he soon realized that he could not eat anything but chocolate. He is defeated through Abigail's clever use of "Marshmallows", marshmallows found on Mars, and is taken to the KND Arctic Prison, where the Kids Next Door scientists return him to normal. While incarcerated, Heinrich receives a package from Numbuh 5 containing a cheeseburger. Unfortunately for him, though, it has pickles on it, which he hates. In Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E., Heinrich had been kidnapped from prison by Black John Licorice and his band of evil Licorice Pirates, who need a candy seed that Heinrich selfishly ate in order to break a curse bestowed on them for cutting down licorice trees. Numbuh 5 joins forces with Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates in order to track down Black John and rescue Heinrich. Together, Stickybeard and Abby succeed, and Heinrich is once again sent to Arctic Prison. It is also revealed here that Heinrich was at one point Stickybeard's cabin boy. In Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., his final appearance, the incident in Guatemala five years ago is explained. In order to create pieces of ancient golden caramel, a magic ritual was performed that took away the most valued quality of the human in question and turned their quality into five pieces of delicious caramel with flavor depending on the quality taken. When Heinrich did this to himself, he selfishly ate all of his caramels, causing him to lose the quality he sacrificed forever, which was being a girl. Knowing that Heinrich could not control his greed, Abigail left him behind, and Heinrich blamed her for bringing this curse upon him. Five years later, he tricks Abigail into a truce and uses the ritual to connect all the KND within half the continent and perform the same ritual using the massive amounts of candy contained inside them, affecting all the operatives in the treehouses. Heinrich taunts the now nerdy and pathetic Numbuh five as he eats all her caramels, but before he eats her last one Numbuh 5 reveals that she has been keeping Heinrich's last piece of caramel from five years ago, and thus his last chance to break the curse, waiting for him to learn how to share his candy. In a fit of blind fury Heinrich pushes her aside and takes the caramel, and when he is about to eat it, Abigail reminds him of how he used to be and how much she cares about him. Thus, Heinrich is driven to tears and gives her back the caramel, thus breaking the curse and returning him to his female state. Everyone affected by the ritual is returned to normal, and it is revealed that Heinrich is really a beautiful young girl named Henrietta von Marzipan who is Abigail's best friend and former candy hunting partner. Their friendship is restored and they bid each other farewell, but the other members of Sector V are understandably confused and grossed out by this revelation. Benders' Dawn Saga In Gamewizard's universe, Henrietta started dating Ace sometime before Operation: ANCESTOR, where the two of them helped against Malladus and the demons. In the one-shot "Looks", Ace admitted to Henrietta that he only liked her for her looks at first, but later loved her for who she is. Nextgen Series In the future, Henrietta is married to Ace, and they had a son named Augustus von Fizzuras. Augustus became a candy hunter like his mom, but due to unknown reasons, he joined the Big Mom Pirates. Since then, Henrietta left Ace and went on a journey to save her son. Major Battles *King Two-Tons-of-Candy vs. Numbuh 5. *Chocolate Heinrich vs. Abby Lincoln. *Heinrich vs. Uncool Abby Lincoln. *Henrietta and Ace vs. demons. Relationships Abby Lincoln He and Abigail have known each other for many years and share a storied and largely unexplained history. The two apparently became enemies after a mysterious incident in Guatemala five years ago that that culminated in him being caught redhanded with a bag of stolen candies and being grounded for a month. Appearance She has light-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Henrietta dresses in a brown explorers' uniform, and also a round explorers' hat. She wears a monocle on her left eye, and her hair is tied in two pigtails. She wears big, brown leather gloves, and big brown boots. Personality Henrietta speaks with a German accent. She has a great love for candy, and would previously do anything for candy, even risk the lives of her friends. Her lust for the Magic Caramels costed her her beauty, turning her into a male, much to her horror. She deeply valued her good looks, and blamed Abigail for her loss. But thanks to Abby, Henrietta was free of her curse, and she abandoned her selfish ways and wanted to right all the wrongs she did. While she has a love for candy, she likes to eat other foods too, like cheeseburgers. However, she hates pickles. Abilities Henrietta is very knowledgeable on types of candies, and she's a skilled candy hunter. She wields a candycane sword to use for combat, likely acquired from her time on Stickybeard's ship. Henrietta used to be a Logia chocolate metahuman who transformed anything she touched into chocolate. Thanks to the scientific ability of Arctic Base scientists, she was cured. Category:Females Category:Reformed Villains Category:KND Characters Category:Allies Category:Adventurers Category:Swordsmen Category:Former metahumans Category:Logia Category:Haki Users Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Europeans